A Few Good Years
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 48!- His tongue lifted, words were forming, he wasn't thinking, and finally it all came out: “I need you..." Yukaidou Yukari/Nikaidou, one-shot


_**A Few Good Years**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to ©Peach-Pit and Satelight, from the plot, characters, settings, and etc.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a quick Yukaidou one-shot, it was inspired by Chapter 48. So be warned __**this one-shot contains spoilers for this chapter (48)!!!**__ So, please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. Also, another note, the "history," between these two is still unknown, so I made it up, everything else though; what Nikaidou says, the interference of the Guardians, and etc. are from the actual chapter._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

He wasn't sure when it happened.

It just did.

He wasn't sure when it was that he fell in love with her all over again.

And now, here he was, taking a deep breath. He could do this. His face was bright red; blushed all over. Such embarrassing words that he tried to deny so long with pointless arguments and quick assessments.

Still, he could still remember when they had been younger. Just two kids, just barely adults, trying to make it in the world. Trying to find where they belonged, but instead they fell so deep in love that it became dangerous. They forgot about everything else.

It was scary.

So scary that he told her good-bye. He hadn't even given a good reason. How stupid of him.

When they both met again at Easter, she spoke to him with spite and boiling anger. He lashed back the same. Then their love started to transform into an ugly hate, most likely evolving from all the negative energy that was swirling within the Easter Corporation.

Then he left. Then she left. Then she needed help moving, and she was so clumsy. She tripped and he caught her.

_He was certain that both their hearts skipped a beat_.

After that moment, without Easter corrupting their emotions, and with levels heads that remembered the mistakes they made in the past, they unknowingly started trying again. At least, that's how it was for him.

That electric touch and deep pulling at the heart was still there. The way her eyes widened any time he unexpectedly touched her or looked at her in just the right way, told him so.

But, they had grown so used to bickering at each other; passing harsh words that they didn't truly mean back and forth at each other. Eventually that grew into an unhealthy sexual frustration. He would watch as he drew closer to her, and how she would do the same when they would argue. How one day she started to cry and clung onto him, and how he placed his lips on her own, and how that tiny bit of contact pushed them over the edge.

_Brought them to the point of no return_.

From that moment on his heart pounded whenever he saw her and her cheeks would turn a lovely cherry blossom pink. Still, he watched as she hid her true emotions behind disagreements with him, and how he went right along with it.

They were both cowards.

They were both immature children. After all, they couldn't even agree on _this_. Fighting so ferociously over something that should be considered a miraculously wonderful occasion.

He could see that now, so could she, he was sure. It just took a bunch of pre-teens and teens to set them straight.

Truly they were a stupid couple.

He was placing all of that behind him now, though; demanding his lips to part and the words to just come out. _Don't think, that'll just mess it all up!_ His tongue lifted, words were forming, he wasn't thinking, and finally it all came out:

"I need you. I love you! So, please marry me!"

Yukari's face was as red as his as she looked at him, and then turned her eyesight downward. Just a little overwhelmed. But without taking even a moment to think it over, she responded back to him.

"…Yes."

He wanted to cry.

The children cheered, but all he could do was stare at her.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

For once, this stupid couple got it right. It just took a few good years.

That's all.

-()-

_A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Lastly, this was a little Christmas present to all you readers out there. So, Merry Christmas! : )_


End file.
